A Day For Games
by Chrome Hearts
Summary: BOY LOVE. Castiel has a secret - one that he has kept bottled up inside of him for a long time. One that he had hoped for no one to discover. However, in an unlikely turn of events, Castiel's secret is uncovered and he must come to terms with it. Castiel x Armin one shot written for the lovely WillowSioui's birthday.


Title; A Day For Games  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Oneshot  
Dedication; WillowSioui  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Castiel x Armin  
Rating; T+  
Warnings; Boy Love

_**A/N; **__Happy birthday WillowSioui~~~  
I hope you don't mind I've paired up both of your favourite characters, heh.  
Enjoy~_

_**Disclaimer; **__Not really. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaappy birthday to you. Saengil chukha hamnida~  
I'm a derp. That's a disclaimer in itself. ._

_**~A Day For Games~**_

Castiel let out a quiet sigh as he ran his hands through his dyed red hair. This was, without a doubt, the longest class he had even sat through. Not to mention the most pointless, or most boring… The list was endless. However, it wasn't the teachers monotone drawl that made the hour and a half lesson feel like an eternity. Nor was it the fact that he had no idea what the teacher was talking about, or in which direction the class discussion was headed. No. It was because of the dark haired boy who sat in front of him – the way he occasionally fiddled with his PlayStation Portable or lazily adjusted the lilac scarf looped neatly around his neck. The way he sat, one hand supporting his cheek as he stared blankly at the front of the classroom in a somewhat trance, but yet answered every single question the teacher asked _perfectly. _  
Yes. It was that fact about this new boy that irked Castiel the most – the one thing that seemed to be stretching the class out for far longer than necessary.  
A throat cleared in front of him and Castiel glanced upwards; there, the dark haired boy had turned his chair around to face Castiel, his crystal blue eyes glittering.  
"What?" Castiel sniffed, tilting his head to the side.  
The boy smiled, moving his chair closer to the table and dropping a small booklet between them.  
"Group work," he said simply. "Shouldn't be too hard, with me doing all the work. Hey, you might even get a decent mark for this."  
Castiel gritted his teeth, pulling the work booklet towards himself. Stuffing his fingers into the sides, he pulled the pages apart, leafing through it.  
"I can do this," he replied darkly. "Easy."  
The dark haired boy shrugged lazily. "That works for me, too, I guess. You do the work and I'll play Zelda."  
He held up his PlayStation Portable with one hand, his lips curling up into a small smile.  
Castiel stared at the boy opposite him for a short while, his eyes lingering on those plush lips for a little while longer than he would have liked, before finally, he shook his head.  
"Like I'm doing all the work myself," he grumbled, shoving the work booklet back into the middle of the table. "Actually, now that I think of it… I liked your first idea better – _you _do it all. I can play Zelda probably better than you could anyway."  
Castiel fell silent almost immediately – did he just say what he thought he did? No, he can't of… he was _not _into games. He had given them up a long time ago, and in its stead, had dedicated most of his free time to music.  
The dark haired boys smile widened as he placed his console on the desk beside him, turning the booklet around – a pen hovering over the first question.  
"I'd like to see that."

_**~A Day For Games~  
**_

Castiel let out a content sigh as he walked slowly down the street away from the school, the suns warm rays wrapping around him in blissful warmth.  
The sound of footsteps drumming against the concrete footpath snapped him out of his trance and he stopped, turning slowly to look behind him.  
The dark haired boy from class slowed to a halt next to him, his crystal eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
"Hey," he said, slightly out of breath. "Didn't you hear me telling you to wait up?"  
Rolling his eyes, Castiel skipped over the question – he was always one to get straight to the point.  
"What do you want?"  
"What I _want,_" the taller boy replied, "is for you to tell me something. In class – In class when you said you were better at Zelda than me… You were lying, weren't you?"  
Offering the other boy a one shouldered shrug, Castiel turned and began his way home once more.  
"Why would I lie?" he asked simply.  
"Because," the other boy defended as he matched his pace with Castiel's. "You are. There's no way you're better at it than me."  
Again, Castiel rolled his eyes, his lips pressing into a thin line; there goes the hopes of having his question remain rhetorical. Although, the thought of him being better than the new boy at what he loves _did _serve to frustrate him to no end; this, however, was much to Castiel's delight.  
His lips curled up into a small smirk and he turned once more to face the dark haired boy.  
"I am," he teased. "Want me to prove it?"  
Immediately, a hand wrapped tightly around Castiel's wrist and the taller boy began to walk, dragging the confused red head behind him.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Castiel snapped, and the boy turned to look at him from over his shoulder.  
"You said you were going to prove it to me," he said simply. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Armin."

_**~A Day For Games~  
**_

The two boys lay across Armin's bed, controllers in hand – their gaze was firmly fixed upon the large, glowing television screen a little way off.  
Their fingers tapped aggressively against the hard plastic buttons as they forced their characters to jump, attack and weave their way through obstacles.  
Castiel's lips tugged upwards into a satisfied smirk as he first took in Armin's health bar, and then the timer in the top right hand side of the screen – He was winning, there was no denying it.  
A hand cupped underneath his chin, tilting his head to the side and Armin's lips pressed firmly against his, the kiss itself ending almost as quickly as it started.  
Surprised and completely thrown off guard, Castiel let the controller slide out of his hands, landing with a dull thud on the carpeted floor.  
Quickly, Armin glanced back at the screen and, with a few last taps of the controller, he let out a contented sigh as his character flashed across the screen, victorious.  
Quickly, Castiel sat up, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.  
"W-what was that for?" he managed to growl.  
Armin grinned at him, "I could have won without needing to do that, but oh well."  
"You cheated," Castiel retorted sharply. "There's no way you could have-"  
Armin's grin widened as he placed a hand on the back of Castiel's neck, bringing their faces together, lips brushing across lips. "_Easily_," he murmured. "But maybe I wanted to do this."  
The dark haired boys tongue darted out, tracing along Castiel's bottom lip. Frantically trying to pull away, Castiel let out an annoyed groan –Armin's hand positioned on the back of the other boys neck kept their heads pressed firmly together.  
"Maybe," Castiel whispered dangerously, "you want me to beat you up. Is that it?"  
Chuckling quietly under his breath, Armin's hands travelled down Castiel's back, pulling the hemming of his jacket and shirt up – his hands running across the other boys exposed skin.  
"You say these things," he whispered before placing kisses down Castiel's neck to his collarbone, "and yet you're doing nothing to stop me."  
Raking his hands around the red head's sides to his toned stomach, Armin captured Castiel's bottom lip in his teeth and tugged on it gently.  
Pulling Castiel's shirt and jacket up and over his head, Armin smirked as the other boy shivered slightly.  
"No," he murmured, running his hands down Castiel's sides. "I don't think you mind. I don't think you mind at all."

_**~A Day For Games~**_

_**A/N: **Well… That escalated quickly._  
_Ahem._  
_Oh, Armin would do anything to win. xDD_  
_On a side note; the image thing for the book cover is part of Willow's Birthday present._  
_I swear Castiel isn't strangling him… Although, it kinda looks that way._

_And finally,_  
_Happy birthday Willow._  
_3_

_Chrome Hearts out._


End file.
